Cuervo en la luna
by lauramcr17
Summary: Enamorarse sin conocer a esa persona fisicamente es como hacer realidad el dicho que el amor es ciego.


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, asi como todo lo relacionado de este, la historia es de mi autoria, aclarando que hago esto sin fines de lucro, simplemente es para el disfrute de ustedes y el mio.

Perdonen las faltas de acentos, es que como lo escribi desde mi telefono aun no se como poner puntuacion, ya que mi lap top paso a mejor vida, espero su opinion, jitomatazos y demas cosas, sin mas a leer.

Mi nombre creo que no importa, ya que siempre he sido alguien invisible para todos, querer que alguien me reconosca es sinonimo de querer salir del anonimato. Es algo asi como poder respirar y sentirse bien, ser libre tal cual es uno, siempre me he preguntado si mi vida seguira siendo miserable, tan asi que no tengo amigos, tan tonta para sociabilizar en la vida real, que he llegado al grado de tener amigos virtuales, es ironico pero me hacen sentir genial. Ultimadamente jamas me conoceran en persona y mucho menos yo a ellos, sin embargo hay alguien especial... Unico, gentil, simpatico, me entiende perfectamente con lo cual creo que me he enamorado.

Lo se es algo muy estupido, pero no pude evitarlo, si lo reflexiono bien es como estar enamorada de un mero espejismo, es lo que hay, se que podria cambiar esta situacion si me decidiera a ser mas extrovertida

-Hinata baja porfavor el desayuno esta listo. -Mi madre siempre apurandome, y como no si antes de irne al instituto platico con "CUERVO" si ese es el nick de aquel que me roba el aliento, por el cual mi corazon late desbocadamente al borde de un paro cardiaco.

Tengo que dejar de leer esas novelas empalagosas, pero el lo unico que puedo hacer en el receso. Al bajar noto como mi padre, madre, hermana y mi primo estan comiendo en silencio. Asi siempre ha sido en esta familia, no que yo sea muda, saludo cortestemente y me siento a un lado de mi primo, el desayuno transcurrio sin novedad alguna, Neji y yo nos despedimos ya que ambos vamos a la misma escuela, tomamos el autobus no es que no seamos de una familia acomodada pero padre cree que debemos aprender de la cotidianidad en la que viven los demas, aunque a mi parecer es por que simplemente cree que yo no meresco los lujos de los que goza Hanabi.

Al llegar me siento hasta la parte de atras, me gusta pasar desapercibida, si lo preguntan en todas las clases solo participo cuando me es requerido, el ambiente en si es monotono al menos para mi, las mismas personas de sienpre, los mismos temas, los chismes igual asi siempre es en mi aburrida rutina.

El receso por fin llego, es el unico momento en el que puedo disfrutar de mi mundo. La lectura sin duda es algo fascinante, ya que me puedo adentrar a un sin fin de escenarios fantasiosos, personajes extravagantes, tramas cautivadoras, es como ser el espectador numero uno de una obra en espiral. Lo que mas me encantan son las historias romanticas, imagino ser la protagonista y obvio a mi querido cuervo como mi caballero azul. Ahora que lo pienso nunca le he preguntado su nombre, aunque el tampoco sabe el mio, somos dos desconocidos que sabemos cosas triviales el uno del otro. Me gustaria conocerlo pero temo que al saber quien soy se aleje de mi, no soy bonita ni mucho menos simpatica, Neji dice que soy preciosa tanto de adentro como por fuera, se que simplemente lo dice por hacerme sentir bien, el es el unico que me comprende y me escucha sin juzgarme. Lo quiero como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

El tiempo se me va como agua entre las manos cuando estoy en una apasionante lectura, como desearia ser yo la protagonista de este libro, al final si fue feliz con el amor de su vida, camino sin mucho animo ya que la siguiente clase es educacion fisica, me incomoda usar el uniforme ya que me siento muy expuesta ante todos, solo queda apechugar y que todo salga bien.

No entiendo como es que las demas chicas pueden desvestirse sin pudor alguno, se que tienen lo mismo que yo, aun asi... Sencillamente no encajo con ellas, esta es la ultima clase, al salir veo que no me espera algo bueno, el sensei pretende que juguemos quemados, solo puedo suspirar con abatimiento, claro y todo por ser una pobre tonta para los deportes. Sin duda los que disfrutan esto son los chicos, sienten como si estuviesen en la guerra, aun son infantiles nada comparado con mi adorado cuervo, es que todo en el es simplemente perfecto, y creer que es mi amigo, siento que algo calido se instala en mi corazon cada vez que pienso en el. El detalle en mi es que a veces sueno despierta, lo ultimo que recuerdo es sentir un gran dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y sin querer me adentre al mundo de los suenos.

Cuando desperte me encontraba en la enfermeria de la escuela, y no estaba sola Neji estaba ahi por su cara parecia que estaba preocupado.

-¿Se siente mejor Hinata-san?- saber que lo preocupe me hizo sentir culpable, todo era mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un golpe leve, estoy bien.- le dije esto tratando de reirme ya que lo menos que quiero es ser una molestia.

-Siendo asi, sera mejor que nos vayamos, Hiashi-san debe de estar preocupado.

-Tienes razon, vamonos. Dicho esto salimos rumbo a lo que supuestamente era numestro hogar. Sin dar tiempo a nada sali corriendo hacia mi habitacion, encendi mi lap top para revisar si habia algun mensaje de cuervo, y tal como asi fue.

_**Hola mi bella princesa, espero que te encuentres bien el dia de hoy, no hay momento en que no deje de pensar en ti, suena ilogico que te diga esto ya que no nos conocemos, pero sin duda alguna se que eres especial en toda la extension de la palabra. Sabes... Quisiera ya poder verte, se que sin duda alguna eres especial, tanto que tu simple belleza opaca el brillo del sol, soy tuyo asi como tu eres mia.**_

_**Esto sonara atrevido, tal ves indecoroso e incluso se preste a malas interpretaciones, pero no temas, que si te pido esto es con la esperanza y el honor de vislumbrar tu excelsa persona. Un simple mortal que sin conocer a la mas bella luna ha quedado prendado de la sencilles y la hermosura de tu alma, sobre todo esa humildad inata que tienes al escribirle a tu servidor, sin mas rodeos ya que creo que me he excedido un poco con las verdades que aqui te he escrito, deseo conocerte este fin de semana. Sera donde tu lo desees mi bella luna, espero tu respuesta impaciente.**_

_**Atentamente: tu humilde cuervo : )**_

Y como no enamorarme de el, todo este mensaje me hace ir al cielo y regresar con una agradable sensacion, estoy demasiado inquieta y nerviosa ya que faltan dos dias para el fin de semana, sin pensarlo le envie mi contestacion.

_**Mi adorado cuervo, claro que acepto suinvitacion, soy tan feliz y a la vez tan halagada de todas las palabras bonitas que me dedica, me hace sentir como una princesa, claro que soy su princesa de usted y nada mas, usted es una persona simplemente maravillosa, estoy totalmente prendada de su persona, espero verle en el centro comercial de konoha a las 12:00 p.m. frente a la fuente de sodas, llevara un vestido blanco y una rosa blanca en la mano.**_

_**Atentamente: tu luna que siempre alumbrara tus noches.**_

Oprimi el mensaje de enviar, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, al fin conoceria la identidad de mi querido cuervo, por fin tendria una cara en la cual pensar.


End file.
